


electric affection

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fisting, It's All Just Porn, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism, the first orgasm denial is accidental but the second is DEFINITELY intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dirk looked at flatly. He spun around on his chair to face him fully. 'First off, Karkat already has a dick for him and that's mine; secondly, if you're that into him, use your fingers.'
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat had curled his hands around Dirk's face and kissed him. Dirk returned it eagerly. Karkat let go of his face, wrapping his arms around Dirk's shoulders. Dirk laid his hand son Karkat's waist then lifted him up onto the worktable. The kiss broke. 'Do you want to do this quickly?' Dirk asked breathlessly. Hal was walking around in his newly built robot body and Dirk had been busy for the past week running tests to make it better. 

'You always do this quickly,' Karkat murmured. 

'Hey,' Dirk said against Karkat's cheek. He wanted to mouth at Karkat's neck but he still had his shades on and he couldn't take it off. Taking it off would take too much time. Karkat smiled. 'Yeah,' he answered, 'yeah.' He put his hand on Dirk's chest and pushed him away gently. Dirk stepped back. Karkat pulled on the knot of his sweatpants and pushed it down. He kicked it away. Dirk's hand moved down. His fingers ran over the seam of Karkat's nook and sheath. Karkat's gasped sharply. His bulge unsheathed. Dirk slid two fingers into Karkat's nook, his other hand wrapping around his bulge. He twisted his fingers while giving his bulge a squeeze. Karkat moaned. 

Dirk pulled out his fingers then thrusted them slowly. He didn't lean it. He kept his eyes on Karkat's face. Karkat's eyelashes fluttered, mouth open and sweat on his brow. Dirk kissed him. Karkat's breath hitched. He dug his fingers into Dirk's shoulders. Dirk broke the kiss. He leaned back. His fingers pulled out of Karkat's nook and unwrapped his hand from his bulge. His hands flew down. 

Dirk unbuttoned his pants and roughly shoved it and his underwear down. He managed to kick them away. He curled his hand around his dick. He came closer, sliding into Karkat's easily. 'Yeah,' Karkat gasped, 'yeah.' Dirk kissed him and Karkat sighed into it. They kissed slowly and easily. Dirk moved his hips back then slammed in. Karkat's breath hitched. Dirk kissed him as he pounded him into him. The table rattled. Dirk broke the kiss and leaned slightly back. He stared at Karkat. He liked looking at Karkat when they were doing this. He could see the big and minute changes of Karkat's expression. Karkat was moaning and panting and sweat dripped off the tip of Dirk's nose. He wrapped his hand around Karkat's bulge, squeezing it gently. 

'Dirk,' Karkat whimpered. 

Dirk kissed his cheek. 'Yeah?' he mumbled. 

'C-close,' Karkat managed to say. 

'Yeah,' Dirk said, 'yeah.'

'The table,' Karkat gasped, 'I can't-I can't.'

Dirk smiled. Karkat was always worried about the mess. 'It's fine, it's fine,' he said. Karkat gasped and his chest heaved. He came, Dirk following. Red flooded out onto the table and onto the floor. Dirk slumped against Karkat. 

Dirk put his chin on the top of Karkat's head. 'You better help me clean this up,' Karkat mumbled. Dirk's smile widened. 

'I will, I have a robot for that,' Dirk answered. Karkat snorted softly. He leaned up, kissing the underside of Dirk's jaw. Dirk stepped back. He breathed out shakily. Dirk turned to their clothes. He went to them and picked them up. He turned back to Karkat. Karkat had put his feet on the table and was resting his chin on a knee. Dirk took him in. He handed him his sweatpants and underwear, pressing a kiss on Karkat's cheek. Karkat took them then put them on. Dirk put on his pants. Hal stopped recording. It was good that Dirk didn't take off the shades or else he'd never get this footage. He wasn't welcome whenever they had sex and his suggestion wouldn't change it but maybe it can change something. Hal transferred the footage somewhere else. He had to save it. He could watch this later.

  


* * *

  


Hal walked into the workroom. A robot was cleaning one of the tables. Karkat had walked out of the room minutes ago and Dirk had gone back to work. 'I have changes in mind,' Hal declared. 

'What is it?' Dirk asked. He picked up a bottle of water Karkat had set down on a worktable hours ago. It wasn't cold anymore but Dirk couldn't be bothered to get a new bottle. He drank. 

'I want a dick,' Hal said. 

Dirk choked on the water. He set the water down, trying to regain his breath. 'What,' he wheezed. 

'I want a dick,' Hal repeated. 

' _Why?_ What would you need it for?'

'For Karkat,' Hal said simply. 

Dirk looked at flatly. He spun around on his chair to face him fully. 'First off, Karkat already has a dick for him and that's mine; secondly, if you're that into him, use your fingers.'

'Then why don't you use your fingers more often then?' Hal asked. 

Dirk thought about it. Dammit, that was a good question. Karkat liked his fingers too. Maybe he should use them more often. 'What even brought this up?' he asked. 

'I recorded what just happened,' Hal answered. 

Dirk frowned in thought. What just happened? His eyes widened in realization. _'You recorded us having sex?'_ he asked scandalized. 

'Correction, I recorded Karkat during sex,' Hal said simply. 

_'You can't do that,'_ Dirk said. 'Where did you save it? I'm deleting it.' Hal didn't answer. _'Hal, where did you save it.'_

'I'll tell you where it is if you give me a dick,' Hal said. 

_'Hal,'_ Dirk said warningly. 

'Dirk,' Hal said. 

They stared at each other. 'Fine,' Dirk muttered. Hal told him where it was. Dirk clicked on it. The footage played. Dirk watched it in silence. He clicked pause. '*Ok*, you can keep this,' Dirk said. 

'Do I get a dick?' Hal asked. 

' _Fine_ , you'll get one,' Dirk said. A thought came to him. 'It'll be considered an addition so I'll need to know if it works.'

'Are you asking me to fuck Karkat?' Hal asked. 

Dirk sighed. 'I can't believe I'm saying this,' he muttered. 'Yes,' he said louder, 'yes, please fuck Karkat. I have to know it works.'

'Got it,' Hal said. He gave Dirk a thumbs up. Dirk scowled. Hal turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He continued walking around the house. They both had to make his new body better.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was reading on a beanbag, reading glasses on his nose. Hal came to a stop in front of him. Karkat was wearing sweatshorts and one of Dirk's sleeveless shirts. He bent down. He carefully wrapped a hand around Karkat's ankle and put it on his knee. He made a soft inquiring sound. 'Dirk built me a new part,' Hal started. 

Karkat didn't look from his book. 'I'm somehow a part of this aren't I?'

Hal pressed a thumb against the arch of Karkat's foot gently. Karkat's toes curled. Hal's hands were cold. 'I haven't tested it out yet,' he said. 

'So I *am* part of this,' Karkat said wryly. 

'It's for you,' Hal pointed out Karkat blushed. Hal stroked up his 'So you would be part of it,' Hal continued, 'If you are interested, we can try it right now.' Karkat thought about it. He took off his reading glasses. He put the bookmark on the page then folded his glasses. He put it on the book and set it aside. He looked Hal. He really was well-made. 

'Ok,' Karkat said. 'We are not doing this out here.' he turned around and went to a room. Hal followed. He closed the door behind him. Karkat was already sitting on the bed. Hal kneeled down in front of him. He curled a hand around Karkat's ankle and brought it to his knees. Karkat looked at him in curiosity but didn't say anything. Hal run his hand up Karkat's leg. Karkat shivered. The metal of his hand was starting to warm from Karkat's temperature. 

Hal pressed his knuckles against Karkat's knee. 'Does it hurt?' he asked. 

'No,' Karkat answered. Hal's hand continued moving up. It slid up Karkat's thigh, into the shorts. Karkat could feel his fingertips through his underwear. He reached for the drawstring.

'No,' Hal said, Karkat looked at him, 'let me do it.' Karkat's hands moved away. Hal pulled on a string, unraveling the knot. Karkat lifted his hips and Hal pulled his shorts and underwear down. Hal put them aside. His other hand unwrapped from Karkat's ankle and slid up. Hal rested both hands on Karkat's waist. His hands had warmed up. He looked up at him, the camera was on and he was recording. 

His hands tightened around Karkat's waist. Karkat breathed in. 'Does it hurt?' Hal asked. 

'No. If it does, I'll tell you,' Karkat answered. 

'Ok,' Hal said. His thumbs stroked the skin. A hand moved away from his waist and Hal's knuckles moved up Karkat's torso. His other hand moved curled around the hem of the shirt. He pulled it up and Karkat raised his arms. Hal tossed it aside. Karkat wrapped his arms around Hal's shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Hal's cheek. 'I can't feel that,' Hal stated. 

'I know,' Karkat asked. He kissed the place where the shape of lips would be. Hal's laid his hand on Karkat's ribs then his hand moved down to touch a grubscar. Karkat shivered. Hal's other hand moved down. The fingertips touched the crease of his legs. It dipped lower. A warm fingertip ran down the seam of his sheath and nook. Karkats shivered. Hal's finger pressed against his nook. He moved his hand in small circles and Karkat sighed, bulge slipping out from its sheath. Hal's finger slipped in. Hal's hand moved down to join the other. Karkat's bulge wrapped around his hand. Hal wanted to squeeze it but he didn't want to hurt him. He'd have to tell Dirk that. 

'What?' Karkat asked. 

'I don't what to hurt you,' Hal answered. 

'You won't,' Karkat said. He wrapped a hand around his bulge and squeezed. Hal slipped two more fingers into Karkat's nook. He twisted them then slowly thrusted them in then out. Karkat moaned, eyelashes fluttering. In his hand, Karkat's bulge curled and twisted. Hal kept his head tilted upwards. He had to keep recording. He didn't want to miss this. He added his pinky then thumb, sliding in easily. He curled his hand into a loose fist. He turned it gently. *Fuck*, Karkat was taking this with ease. 

'Fuck, you're beautiful,' Hal said. Karkat bit his lip. He kicked Hal on the shin. Hal didn't feel better but knew what it meant. He slid his fist slowly inside. He pulled out slowly. Careful, careful, Hal didn't want to hurt him. Then slid in slowly. 

'Fuck,' Karkat mumbled. He looked dazed, flush on his cheeks and from the tip of his ears and down his chest. He could hear himself pant. Hal's hand moved slowly, there was a stretch and fuck i felt good. 'Come on,' he mumbled. 

'What?' Hal asked. Karkat blinked, managing to focus on his face. He frowned in thought. There was something he should remember but his memory was fuzzy. 'Come on,' he said louder.

'I don't know what you mean,' Hal said. 

Karkat huffed. His eyebrows furrowed. Why was it so hard to remember. 'We-' he licked his lips, 'we're supposed to be doing something?'

'We are doing that,' Hal pointed out. 

Karkat kicked him again. 'Other thing, we're supposed to be doing something,' he managed to say. 'Come on,' he said insistently. Hal turned his fist slowly. _'Hal,'_ Karkat whined.

'Ok,' Hal said, 'ok.' He pulled out his fist. Karkat whimpered. Hal climbed on the bed. Karkat leaned back, making space for him. His legs fell open then wrapped around Hal. He leaned up to kiss him. 'I can't feel that,' Hal said. 

'Shut up and take it,' Karkat said exasperatedly. 

'Ok,' Hal said quietly. He will. 

Karkat dug his heel onto Hal's back. 'Come on,' he urged, 'you were gonna show me something.' Finally fucking remembered. 

Hal's dick slid out from where it was hiding. 'Is this what you wanted to see?'

Karkat's eyes slammed shut. 'You're actually gonna make me say it?' he muttered incredulously. 

'Say what? I don't know what you mean,' Hal replied. 

'Yeah,' Karkat managed to say, 'yeah, that was what I wanted to see. Can we just get on with it?' he asked impatiently. 

'Yes,' Hal said. He gripped Karkat's hips and he slid into him with ease. Karkat shuddered, toes curling. Hal set an slow, steady pace. 

Karkat moaned. 'Hal, Hal,' he gasped, 'go faster.'

'I can't. Going you preferred pace might hurt you,' Hal replied. Karkat looked up at him confused. 'I am made of metal, moving against you at that speed will hurt you,' Hal explained. 'Besides, this is actually enjoyable.'

Karkat groaned. It felt good. It was warm inside him but it felt good. It was just- 'Just go faster,' he said. Too slow. 

'I can't,' Hal said. He kept that slow and steady pace. 

Karkat wrapped his arms around Hal's shoulders then He leaned up. He kissed the place where lips would be. He panted against the metal. He could see it fog. _'Please,'_ Karkat whimpered. 

'This is very enjoyable,' Hal said happily. 

_'H-Hal,'_ Karkat whined. 

'But I can't,' Hal said. He leaned down. He tilted his head and pressed his face against Karkat's lips. An approximation of a kiss. 

Karkat dug his heel against Hal's back. He knew that Hal wouldn't feel but he didn't know what else to do. 'Hal!' he almost shouted. Hal knew that voice, he had watched enough sitcoms with Jade and Rose to know what that was. That was the "annoyed wife" voice. 'Go faster!' Karkat ordered. 

'I can't, you know I can't,' Hal said. This was… very enjoyable. He suddenly stilled. He had received a notification. 

Karkat collapsed against the bed. _'Hal, please,'_ he whimpered. 

'I guess I will have to go faster,' Hal said thoughtfully. Karkat let out a relieved sigh. Hal thrusted in with more force but as gently as he could. Karkat bit his lip. Hal was faster but still steady. Karkat shook and gasped, fingertips digging into Hal's shoulders. 

'Hal,' Karkat gasped. There was a tightening in his gut. 'C-close.'

'Good,' Hal said. 

'Can you-can you?,' Karkat asked. 

'Can I what?' Hal asked. 

Karkat was flushed already but he somehow flushed even more. 'Can you take it?' he managed to ask. 

'I don't know,' Hal admitted, he kissed Karkat again. 'We'll have to find out,' he said softly. 

'Ok,' Karkat said quietly, 'ok.' Hal stilled. Karkat slumped against the bed, panting. 'What the fuck,' he muttered, 'Hal, what the *fuck*.'

'I will tell you. If you promise not to be mad,' Hal said seriously. 

'Asking me that is already making me mad!' Karkat answered. 

Hal tilted his head down. 'That's fair,' he said. 'My battery is running low,' he declared. 

Karkat sputtered. '* _Hal_ *.' Hal's head dipped down even lower. Ah, so this is why Dirk didn't like hearing the "annoyed wife" voice, it felt terrible to hear. 'You are not going to leave me hanging,' Karkat declared. 'Roll over,' he ordered. Hal rolled over without a word. Karkat set his hands on Hal's chest. He pushed himself up then brought himself down. He rode Hal. It wasn't slow or steady but fuck, *fuck*, he'd finally get what he wanted. Hal looked up at Karkat as he moved. He really was beautiful and his cameras were recording every single twitch of his eyebrows, every single drop of sweat and every moment of his hair. 

Karkat didn't have to move until his thighs and knees hurt. There was a tightening in his gut now and he was so close. He slammed himself down and with a moan, he came. Red rushed down Hal's side and onto the bed. Karkat slumped against Hal, catching his breath. 'If you weren't so slow, you battery wouldn't low when you get to the point of actually fucking me,' he gasped. 

'I'll remember that for next time,' Hal said. Karkat slid off him. He tucked himself against Hal's side. Hal picked up a lock of hair and rolled it between his fingers. He couldn't feel it but just looking at it was very pleasing. He leaned down, kissing the top of Karkat's head. 'Does it hurt anywhere?' he asked. 

'Yeah,' Karkat mumbled. His inner thighs were sore. 'But it isn't your fault so don't worry about it.'

'It isn't?' Hal asked quietly. 

Karkat looked up at him. 'It wasn't,' he said reassuringly. He kissed Hal's cheek. 'Don't be so slow, next time.'

'I like being slow,' Hal said. 

'You mean you like seeing me miserable,' Karkat said wryly. 

'I like seeing you beg.'

'I wasn't begging!' Karkat protested. 

'You were,' Hal said proudly. His knuckles rested gently against Karkat's cheek. 'I would like to see you beg again,' he said softly. 

Karkat flushed. 'Tell Dirk to extend your battery life,' he muttered. 

'Was the upgrade good?' Hal asked carefully. 

Karkat licked his lips. 'Yeah, the upgrade was good,' he answered. 

'It was my idea,' Hal said proudly. 

'Of course it was,' Karkat muttered. Hal tilted his head in curiosity. Karkat kissed his other cheek. He got off the bed. Hal took him in. There were handprints on his hips. His cameras focused on that. The upgrade was *really* good.

  


* * *

  


Hal worked into Dirk's workroom. He had left the cleaning robot do its thing. 'I have procured data,' he declared. 

'What is it?' Dirk asked, not lifting his head from the table. 

'The upgrade is good, Karkat said so,' Hal said. Dirk nodded. He didn't expect nothing else. He did make it after all. 'I need a longer battery life.'

'It is pretty short,' Dirk murmured thoughtfully. 

'And I have footage of the data,' Hal finished. 

Dirk lifted his head from the table. He looked interested. 'Let me see,' he demanded.


End file.
